Various environmentally friendly technologies for powering assorted overland vehicles are currently under investigation. Legislative initiatives such as in the state of California which mandates the introduction of environmentally friendly vehicles powered by electricity are currently being addressed and manufacturers are seeking solutions to meet this mandate. Electric cars and hydrogen powered vehicles are currently under development by a number of different companies. Emerging as one of the most significant hurdles to the introduction of such technology is the problem of storing a fuel, such as hydrogen, which then may be either consumed by the vehicle in an internal combustion engine or utilized by a fuel cell which will provide electrical power to energize the motors utilized to power the vehicle.
Investigators and other researchers in this area of technology have long understood that hydrogen, as a fuel, is difficult to store and dispense. Still further, and in the case of fuel cell powered overland vehicles, it has been long recognized that fuel cells, powered by hydrogen, are not quick to adapt to changing load demands as might be experienced when a vehicle accelerates. Consequently, investigators have considered various hybrid electric powered vehicles which include various charge storage devices such as batteries. This solution has not been entirely satisfactory because, in the case of batteries, these devices have relatively low energy densities. Still further, in order to store a sufficient amount of hydrogen for use in a vehicle, whether the hydrogen is utilized by a fuel cell to produce electricity, or burned in an internal combustion engine, extremely high gas pressures must be employed. Recently, researchers have begun to investigate the use of various hydride chemistries to store increasing amounts of hydrogen for use with various overland vehicle platforms as well as fixed plant applications.
Hydride chemistry, as it is currently understood, appears promising as a potential storage medium for relatively large volumes of hydrogen. Hydrides store energy in a chemical form and also have the advantage of being recyclable in a subsequent chemical reaction by exposing the same to electrical power and a catalyst. One particularly promising hydride is sodium borohydride. When appropriately reacted, sodium borohydride releases hydrogen for use by a fuel cell, or an internal combustion motor. The borohydride is converted in this chemical reaction to borate. The expended borate can be converted back to sodium borohydride in a subsequent high temperature pressurized electrolysis process. However, the current chemical process to convert the borate back to sodium borohydride is costly, energy intensive and inefficient. Consequently, the existing process is not economically viable in view of the current costs of commercially available fossil fuels.
A method of forming a chemical composition which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art practices and methods utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.